Disney's Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers (Nintendo 64)
Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers is a 3D platformer very similar to Crash Bandicoot where Donald must travel around the world to rescue Daisy. It was Released in December 8, 2000 for USA, as well in Europe releases in December 20, 2000 until January 2001. Differences between PC and Dreamcast *The soundtrack is Daniel Masson's version. *The PC/Dreamcast versions are nearly identical to the N64 version, but include improved graphics and sound, and FMV cutscenes. *The PC and Dreamcast versions textures for the final boss are slightly different to that of the N64. *Only Nintendo 64 allows invincibility music. (Except Dreamcast and PC) *The three versions were lacking in special moves. Development Text A few error messages can be found at and in the ROM. error in file %s in line %d AllocTmp: ecrase les données ---> AllocTmp: sort de la RAM <--- Manque %d octets écrasement de la pile des références indéfinies !!! C'est quoi ce bordel !?!??! g_AlphabetCharacterPointer = %x C'est quoi ce bordel !?!??! p3d = %x C'est quoi ce bordel !?!??! d_stObjectsTable = %x Ecrasement memoire !?!??! Po = %x Ecrasement memoire !?!??! pObj = %x Creation de section critique pour le son impossible Null visual material in particles !!! Rayman 2 Leftover Text Present at in the ROM is dialogue left over from Rayman 2. Ubisoft Entertainment Presents Rayman, look what the pirates have done to our world. A planet of anguish and pain, haunted by Evil. A dark place, teeming with fierce monsters. Nothing can stop them now that they've captured you. They've taken everything and reduced our people to slaves. Robots search for innocent prey. In the chaos, they exploded the Heart of the world. The 1000 Lums of energy which form It have been scattered. We are getting weak. Soon, it will be too late. You must escape, Rayman. You are our only hope! The Buccaneer, the pirates' prison ship, commander the admiral RazorBeard. Slaves now on board Wake up Rayman, I have sent you help. Water... Spare us... Not the whip! ooh Help! Rayman? Globox! My friend! Are you ok, Rayman? Not really... I feel weak and my powers have disappeared. You know... I think this might be the end... No! Not the end! Globox bring good gift from LY! LY, the fairy? A silver lum! Incredible! I can feel its energy building up in me... Now I can shoot with my fist again! Globox we're saved! Yahoooo! Let's go see LY! She'll give me all my powers back. Daddy saved Rayman! Where's Daddy? Uh, that is to say… we were separated, and uh.... Not Daddy Globox? We want our Daddy! Now don't worry kiddies! I'll bring your dad back! But first I've got to find LY. She likes to hang out around here. Have you seen her? What? The mean old pirates took LY over there! Hmmmm... I've got to set her free! Come in, you useless grub! Rayman has the 4 masks and he is on the ship. You've failed me again... I warned you, didn't I? Let's see how well you swim in molten lava... Meanwhile, I'll just handle this little problem myself. Prepare the Grolgoth! I know how to lure Rayman to me... Identify target! Leave my friend alone! Now you're alone… for eternity! Ha! Ha! Ha! Huh? Are you O.K., Globox? I'll be fine! Now go! Now I've got you... Heey! Ooooooh! Don't be afraid, Rayman... I'm here! Whooah! Bravo Rayman! You were sensational! Razorbeard is nearly beaten! Thanks to you, hope has come back into our hearts. The slaves have broken their chains and escaped. On land, Polokus eliminated all the Robo-pirates. Destroy Razorbeard, and our victory will be complete! Rayman! I've saved one little surprise for you... Rayman! Clark! Uh, oh... Rayman! You're the best! Help! Please! Back off kiddies. Yahoooo! Yipeeee! Yahooo! Yipeeee! Yipeeee! Yahoooo! Kudos for Rayman! Hurrah! Yipeee! Yahooo! Get out of the prisonship, kids! I still have to find Globox. Glooboox! Regional Differences In Europe, the game's title was changed to Donald Duck: Quack Attack. Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:Official Games